The Mysterious Falconer
by backshot97
Summary: Another Defense against the Dark Arts teacher has joinded our staff this year and he shall be arriving shotlry and..." Just then the doors to the great hall flew open and a giant falcon screamed through the doors...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned HP but I don't, all Harry Potter Characters and Creatures are the property of J.K. Rowling  
  
The Mysterious Falconer  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine had all entered into Hogwarts along with all of the other students. All of the new comers had been sorted and everyone was ready to feast once Dumbledore had given the announcements of course.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, new and old. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone and anyone here at Hogwarts. Another Defense against the Dark Arts teacher has joined our staff this year and he shall be arriving shortly and..." Just then the doors to the great hall flew open and a giant falcon screamed through the doors. Everyone turned their heads to see what had opened the doors to end up seeing nothing. The disappointed turned to enter shock and see a person, cloaked standing on top of a giant falcon. The person jumped high into the air almost touching the top of the great hall. The person, or at this point most people thought creature, then flew down, like a rocket, head first to where Dumbledore was standing.  
They saw a leather gloved hand reach out and motion for Dumbledore to lean closer. Dumbledore did such and the very few at the front of the great hall heard the quietist of whispering. Then the cloaked person pulled out a long, pewter sword that was magnificently decorated at the handle, and placed it, with the tip at Dumbledore's neck. When seeing this many of the students and the teachers pulled out wands at the ready. The man put his sword away and raised his right hand into the air still having his dark midnight blue cloak covering everything else.  
"Disarmoraid," the man shouted in a dark, deep, full voice. A blue misty blast shot out in a dome shape. Everyone with wands at the ready was disarmed; in fact their wands had seemed to disappear.  
"It seems," Dumbledore started, "it seems that your new professor would like to say a few words, without being interrupted."  
"Very true Albus. I am your new professor." It was that voice again to Harry it sounded evil or even dangerous. To Ron it sounded like a second Snape with more evil. To Hermoine it sounded dreamy. Harry turned to look at Ron to get a worried expression, which was what Harry was honestly feeling in the pit of his heart. They both turned to look at Hermoine who was in a lala land state staring at the new professor.  
"I am your new professor. My name is Vincent. Just Vincent and nothing more." Draco found this amusing so he had to yell out.  
"You must be crazy every one has a last name and besides its not like we can call you Professor Vincent." Every one around Draco was either chuckling at this or worried.  
"Actually Mister Malfoy you will call me Professor Vincent and since you're so eager to talk please tell me on of the most dangerous dragons." Harry was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Hermoine. He poked her a couple of times.  
"And you Mister Potter, please tell me the second most dangerous dragon."  
"Hungarian Horntail," Draco said so confident.  
"Ukrainian Ironbelly," Harry said more directed at Draco.  
"Very good, both of you. Watch." Professor Vincent then waved his hand around in the air and said summonio. Everyone waited, then out of thin air appeared two dragons. One of the dragons was dark black with bronze horns and yellow lizard like eyes. Everyone could tell that was the Hungarian Horntail. That meant the much larger, metallic gray dragon with deep blood red eyes was the Ironbelly.  
Everyone saw these and fear appeared in their eyes, even in the teacher's eyes. Professor Vincent then jumped up very high once again and moved so fast that no one could exactly make out what he was doing. Some people saw with mauling the dragon, the Horntail, with hi bare fists. He then landed on the falling dragon head, jumped flipped three times, pulled out his sword and sliced the Ironbelly into countless number of pieces. He pulled the sword upwards and thrust it forward. There then lay two dead dragons bloody on the great hall floor.  
"That my friend is true defense against the dark arts," Professor Vincent proclaimed. "One more thing that falcon is my pet leave it alone or it will maul you with its talons. Now let us feast." Everyone sat there in shock.  
"I said feast." Just then everyone was scared out of their wits and began eating. 


	2. Chapter 2

See disclaimer on chapter one  
  
Chapter Two  
  
SNAP. SNAP. Harry was snapping in Hermoine's face she was still in her "I love you so much Professor Vincent" dream land state.  
"Huh, what," Hermoine started to interrogate Harry. " Harry what did you do that for I was busy thinking about something."  
"Yeah, but Professor Vincent isn't something you should go into a trance for," Ron stated without the fear of consequences. Hermoine's face went so red she could have been a thermometer about to bust.  
"Ron," Hermoine was hiding her anger, "you know that homework you and Harry needed help with and all those other things you needed help with?"  
"Yeah," Ron started to feel unconfident about his snide remark.  
"Now you've done it," Harry stated, completely aware of the two things that could happen. One, she thanks them and promises to do all of that such work. Not going to happen Harry thought. Two, she went off like a rocket on the Fourth of July. Yep, most definitely going to happen, Harry was about to head for the hills and run for cover.  
"Well," she let the anger out, "you can do them all yourselves dumbstruck. AND, you can take all of you little comments and shove them up your, UGGG." A hand was laid on her shoulder. "What do you want," she turned to see Professor Vincent, "Professor Vincent, oh uh, hi, uh, how long have you been standing there?" Before he could answer she went all dreamy state once again.  
"I've heard everything. It doesn't matter to me, well I can not wait to see you at tomorrows Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Good Bye for now." He slowly walked away and it was so quiet in the hall you could hear the ringing echoes of his footsteps any where in the Great Hall. Later that evening after you had to be in the common rooms  
  
He woke up suddenly. Did he just hear that noise? It had to have been someone entering the common room. Harry sat up turned over the bed, put his blue fluffy slippers on and walked down into the living room area of the common room. The stood a dragon. Wait Harry backtracked, that wasn't a dragon it was Professor Vincent.  
"Ah, just as I remember it. I still like my native Ravenclaw common room better. What would you say Harry, have you been in the Ravenclaw common room?" Professor Vincent turned and this made that dragon-like quality much clearer.  
"No, sir I have not been in the Ravenclaw common room." Harry had a sure nervousness in his voice. Professor Vincent could tell.  
"Oh, Harry don't be so nervous. You're not going to get in trouble. And I wont hurt you, besides, you'll learn about these tomorrow." He pointed to them. Harry nodded still in shock from what her had just seen and the fact that a mysterious man, soon to be a Professor, had a long sword and could kill two dragons almost instantly.  
"Well sir if you don't mind I'll be going back to bed now." Harry began to turn and walk up the stairs.  
"Well good night then Mr. Potter. Oh and by the way ask Miss Granger the if a Manticore was to attack you tomorrow and she didn't save you how would she feel." Harry was about to ask something but before he could. "By the way you don't need to know what a Manticore is." Harry was satisfied by that answer and continued on up to bed.  
"So it seems I might have an actual opponent this year. Oh well, sometimes a challenge does a person good." He decided to take the quick back to his housing quarter. He appeared there immediately. He thought to himself how he loved to travel by using he time-freezing skills, especially since he could then rehabilitate himself with where things were in the school. I'll continue with what happens at the lesson soon. Its too late and im tired, keep sending good reviews. 


	3. chapter 3

See disclaimer on chapter one  
  
Chapter Three  
It was late in the morning as Harry awoke. This wasn't good he had to get ready really quick and head down to the Great Hall. He turned to get out of bed and saw something sitting on his nightstand. It was a small package with a note on it. It read:  
Do not open this until you have to on chances that your life is in danger or a higher authority tells you to open it.  
P.S. hope you slept well.  
Vincent  
At this point Harry was going crazy. He grabbed the package got dressed and ran strait down to the great hall, except for one stop that happened like this. Hermoine stopped him in the hall, she was a little but worried. She was on her way to classes early like usual. "There you are Harry, me and Ron were getting worried. You missed breakfast." She looked at and he filled her in. "Well in middle of the night I heard a noise went downstairs and talked to Vincent." "Professor Vincent Harry," Hermoine said putting extra stress on the professor part. "Anyway," Harry continued, "we talked for a little bit and then I went to sleep, I guess I slept in and when I awoke there was this package." She read the note and such was thinking about it when Harry remembered something. "I thought you were mad at me." "We'll I am because of that stupid remark Ron made that you influenced Harry." "How mad are you?" "Still furious, why?" He asked the question that Professor Vincent had told him to ask. Hermoine started to tear and then cry. She ran over and gave Harry a big hug and started to mumble stuff that Harry couldn't understand. She then walked off to class. By the time Harry had made it to the Great Hall he didn't have much time to eat. He grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon and ran up to his class. He ate while he ran. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. "Ah, Harry it seems that you are arriving just one time." It was Professor Vincent, who had a lump under his cloak at his back. Harry knew what that hump was and remembered it distinctively. Professor Vincent opened the door and Harry stepped in as Professor Vincent followed. Harry could see Hermoine whose eyes were still watering. Everyone watched as the two walked in. Harry took his seat right away. "Welcome class, as you should all remember I am Professor Vincent. I have a few announcements to make before we continue on. First we have welcomed back the Tri-Wizard Tournament even though that last incident happened, I will be in charge which means nothing will happen. A change has been made in the way at which it is run though, there aren't just 3 wizards there are 6 a boy and a girl from each school competing. With said we will begin to days lesson." He then began handing out little round beads about the size of a marble. "Can you believe there actually bring the tournament back," Ron asked Harry, remembering what had happened. "Well I just hope I don't get chosen again," Harry said not aware that Professor Vincent was standing right in front of him. "Is that so Mister Potter, I was hoping you would want to enter again on the ground that you are completely aware of what happened. Guess I was wrong, it would been interesting to see how you would have done, oh well." He walked off and continued to pass out the beads. "Alright class everyone one of you has a small bead in front of you correct?" "Correct," the class responded as one. "Those are creature beads, and once you have used the spell Entrance Sumonio a creature will appear out of the bead. I have taken special caution to give out only weak creatures. Well everyone release your creature, but be warned I will not help if a dangerous creature is released by accident unless a life is at stake." All of the students performed the spell and mostly pixie-sized creatures popped out. Draco got a Lobalug. A Lobalug is a ten-inch long water creature that spews poison. Ron laughed at Draco as he screamed in fear. Hermoine received a simple pixie, which she dealt with rather quickly. Harry then decided to perform the spell and out popped a hideous creature, but it wasn't a Manticore as Harry had expected. It was a Nundu. A Nundu is a giant leopard that moves very silently, despite how large it is. The breath of a Nundu can cause disease that can eliminate entire villages. It has never been beaten except by more than 100 skilled wizards working together, making it undoubtedly the most dangerous beast in the entire world. "Everyone out of the room now. Call in the other professors," Professor Vincent was furious and pulled out his long sharp sword. Everyone but Harry left because Harry was in shock. He watched as Professor Vincent sliced the beast with his sword drawing blood easily from the beast. Knowing that he couldn't beat the beast like this he threw his cloak to Harry and took to the air using his wings. They resembled dragons' wings so much Harry thought. Just then the Nundu used its massive claw-bearing paw to scratch and pummel Vincent, throwing him into the wall. The other professors had arrived just in time to witness this hideous feat. Professor Vincent knew he had to do something. "I summon the beast within," he yelled at the top of his lungs. His eyes went to a deep dark midnight blue. Suddenly he grew to ten feet tall. His face began to resemble that of a dragon. He suddenly didn't seem like the subtle professor that was teaching the class. He was a monster. He continued bashing the now helpless creature. Tearing it limb from limb cause blood to spill everywhere on the floor of the room. Within five minutes of the transformation the beast was dead. What was left of it lay on the ground smeared in blood. After that the monster that was Professor Vincent began to pant. He returned to his normal state and then collapsed.  
  
Hey everyone ill continue with what happens next if u keep on reading on reviewing 


	4. chapter 4

See disclaimer on chap 1 Ps. To silver115, I'm probably going to do something like that already see just keep reading and I'll get there  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry stood there in shock as the pulled Professor Vincent out of the room to take him to the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore walked up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. He whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry nodded. Harry walked out into the hall and began to speak to everyone who had just seen this. Most of them where listening, while staring at the huge three claw marks going down his arm and people that had wrapped around behind where staring at the huge claw mark across his back.  
"I am making an announcement for Headmaster Dumbledore. From now until further notice the Hospital wing is closed to all students unless you are injured or have a pass from the teacher. Also chances are that Professor Vincent will not be able to teach tomorrow so during his class you shall all report to the Quidditch fields for a mandatory meeting each day until Professor Vincent is able to teach once again." Student began to wonder how serious the situation really was until Harry began walking through the crowd to follow the parade of teacher following Professor Vincent who at this point was laying like a dead body on a stretcher.  
"Hermoine do ya think they'll let us in I mean Harry is like are best friend."  
"I'm not entirely sure Ron but I hope they will."  
Later while Harry sat on a bed in the hospital wing with his wounds being tended to. Ron and Hermoine had come to see how harry was doing.  
"I'm sorry but I can not let you two in," Hagrid said. They had Hagrid guarding the door because no one could sneak pass him he basically covered the whole doorway.  
"C'mon Hagrid you know us," Ron was trying to convince Hagrid to let Hermoine and himself in.  
"I can't let you guys in, ya know I want to but it's the rules."  
"Hagrid don't make me tell Professor Dumbledore about your new "pet", and since you're a teacher you can give us a pass," Hermoine was always better then Ron at convincing Hagrid of such things.  
"Alright you two go in and Hermoine please make sure to not mention "him" again, please," at this point you could hear the nervousness in his voice. Ron and Hermoine entered the almost completely empty room.  
"Hermoine, what's this "pet" you would talking about?"  
"Oh nothing just something you had to know about to understand. Oh look there's Harry over there. Oh no teachers hide behind this curtain."  
"Right." The teachers that had been coming were Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.  
"Harry, this is a moment we know you will never forget," Dumbledore began. He knew this was going to be an interesting discussion. "That creature you saw was called a Nundu, which has never before been beaten by one man. Chances are that Professor Vincent will not live."  
"Mister Potter, I have created a potion to help him but likely with all of the toxins he inhaled for you he will not live past a week," Snape was now talking, but for once in his life it was in a nice way, sort of al least.  
"You, Harry, are so unique," McGonagall had started to speak now. "Professor Vincent does oddly enough, have a will or request list for right now and if he does pass on. For the next few days until he is better or until he passes you are to teach all of his classes in the Quidditch area since his class room is still to dangerous to use. Yes you will be excused from all of your other classes and assignments. We are not sure why he wants you teaching his classes but, he said that if we were to choose anyone else, he would use the last of his remaining strength to kill us all."  
"Will I have the abilities to take away point and give them along with detentions?" This discussion had Harry very interested.  
"Yes to some extent. If you use them responsibly you will have them if not you will bring the problem to one of us and we will deal with it personally." Snape had given this answer of course since it dealt with punishments and rewards, which he rarely gave.  
"Now Harry we do not want you to tell of Vincent's condition for now, but you are allowed to enter and leave here freely. Also you can roam the halls at night without you cloak if the roaming has a purpose to it. Now please head back to your common room and tell all of the other student to do so also. You must head up to the common rooms and keep this discussion quiet also Miss Granger and Mister Wesley." Dumbledore finished the conversation with that remark and the three teachers left. Hermoine and Ron came out from behind the curtain while Harry put on a new shirt because Madam Pomfrey had finished dressing his wounds.  
"So ya get to be a teacher that's kinda good but Professor Vincent going to die that's rough," Ron said this mixed up with all of his feelings. Hermoine started to cry with all of her heart coming out in each tear.  
"It's ok Hermoine he's not going to die I can just feel that he's going to be fine," Harry made his tone sound absolutely as positive and as sure as can be at the moment.  
"Well we gotta head up to the common rooms we can talk about it as we go," Ron was trying to make Hermoine feel comforted as they began to leave.  
"Harry," a faint voice seemed to be calling him. He told the other two to go ahead and that he'd catch up. He went back to the last bed. He slowly pulled the curtain away and walked in. There lay Vincent bloody and bruised beyond belief.  
"Harry, don't forget that if you have to open the package, carry it with you at all times. Thank you for being such an amazing student. Goodbye for now." He then fell into a deep sleep. Harry ran up to the common room where all of the Gryffindor Students waited to hear what happened.  
"I can't tell you anything and neither can Ron or Hermoine so don't bother asking them either." Harry was dead serious about this. He could hear people moaning in disappointment.  
"Also make sure you behave around here from now on because there is a teacher watching over us that can't be seen," Ron stated this knowing it was.  
"Well every one lets go to bed it is extremely late," Harry said this and everyone followed these orders because of the "secret teacher".  
  
Hey everyone that has enjoyed my writing I'll probably add another chapter tomorrow. Hope ya keep on reading and reviewing 


End file.
